1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support device for a nut, wherein the support device has a neck-like retainer for a screw, and wherein the neck-like retainer is provided with a radial projection. The support device includes a support member for the nut, wherein the support member extends in the manner of a stirrup over the radial projection of the neck-like retainer and wherein the neck-like retainer extends through the support member with play.
2. Description of the Invention
As is well known, support devices of this type are used for so-called cage nuts. A cage nut is a part of a screw and nut connection by means of which components to be mounted are secured to an abutment. In order to simplify the assembly, the cage nut is preassembled on the abutment by means of the support member in the area of the opening of the abutment intended for the screw bolt. For this purpose, the support member is securely connected to the abutment and, in the assembled position, engages over the nut which is loosely arranged in the interior of the support member. When the screw bolt is later screwed into the nut thread, the support member provides a non-rotating support for the radial projection provided on the nut. Simultaneously, the support member prevents yielding of the nut in axial direction of the screw bolt. Accordingly, the screw bolt can be screwed into the nut without having to fix the nut manually or with the aid of appropriate tools.
In order to be able to compensate for assembly tolerances and/or to make it possible that the screw bolt can change its position even after the assembly, for example, under the influence of stresses or expansions occurring in the mounted component, the nut is held with play in the support member. Consequently, a gap remains between the radial outer circumference of the neck-like screw retainer of the nut and the wall of the opening of the support member provided for the screw retainer. Consequently, when the known support devices are used, there is the danger that, when the screw bolt is screwed in, the nut preassembled by means of the support member on the respective abutment carries out a tilting movement relative to the axial direction of the neck-like screw retainer. The tilting movement of the nut makes it more difficult, if not entirely impossible, to screw the screw bolt coaxially with the internal thread of the nut. Moreover, when using the known support devices, it is not possible to supply the support device and the nut as a structural unit to the location of assembly. Rather, for preparing for the assembly, the two components must be assembled at the location of assembly.